Mystery
by darkshadow229
Summary: What will the kids do in Bayville? It's only a mystery.


**I decided to go do this story when I saw X-Men Evolution on YouTube. The gears began turning in my head. **

**Benny: You wish the gears were turning.**

**Shut up Benny. You're too interruptive. **

**At that point, I got an idea. What if a person had the same situation as the X-Men and Brotherhood: Suddenly having to move from one place to another because of their new powers? **

**Except what if it wasn't from a different place but from a different life and if that person was human? Then this story was born.**

**Enjoy the story, folks! **

* * *

><p>Drake growled. And for a good reason, too. He threw his old suitcase against the wall in the hallway.<p>

He shouted " This sucks! Why do we have to go to that stupid place anyway?"

I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me explain. My name is Henry Doe or as I prefer Henry Smith. I'm your "average" teenager. I live in a residential home with some other people in my position.

Life just got harder for me and my friend, Jake. As if trying to hide the fact that we're basically low-class, stealing and keeping Social Services away isn't hard enough, the state is now requiring two children from this area to go on a program to a place called Bayville.

And guess who got picked? That's right, me, Drake and two other people. We hate the fact but we don't exactly have a choice. If we don't go, we'll be taken by force.

In our current situation, that's the last thing we want to happen. So we packed up our suitcases. Our plane for Bayville leaves in two hours so that is why we're trying to leave.

I shouted " You can be angry at this whole thing later! Let's hurry! The van leaves in 10!"

I put on my navy blue hoodie and my black armband. I grabbed my duffel bag and my backpack. I hated this almost as much as he did.

The ride to the airport was pretty quiet. Drake didn't want to talk. I was uncomfortable talking at all. With Drake's wrath having risen, I don't want to start a fire with all this chaos.

The moment we got out of the van, I looked at my (stolen) G-Shock. We had about 10 minutes until they began takeoff. Drake and I ran through the airport. I pushed through people but I apologized.

Drake was another story.

Drake shouted "Move It! I'm walking here!"

I looked back and rolled my eyes. He needed to stop worrying about that.

We ran up to the gate. We both looked at each other.

Drake asked, panting " Are we late?"

The woman at the desk answered " No, you just made it."

I sighed in relief. We grabbed our bags and got on the plane.

Ironically, our seats were placed next to one another. I sat in my seat and opened up my laptop on the space in front of me and began "researching".

Drake sat next to me and turned on his I-Pod, putting the earphones in and turning it to some random song. Thank god he has the earphones on this time.

When food came around, I paused on my research and for that moment, just focused on the sandwich, chips and water in front of me.

The plane finally landed. I shut down the laptop with a smirk on my face. Who knew that such a rich man could be so foolish as to leave his credit card in his blazer pocket? Then again, the man was greedy and obese. So not exactly surprising.

Drake and I came out of the plane. My face was indifferent. Drake had a smirk on his face as he rubbed his hands together.

We looked for our hosts. We spotted a sign saying " Henry Brown and Drake Castos." The person holding the sign was a red-haired girl, of about 17 or 18 years old. There was a brown-haired guy next to her wearing ruby shades.

Drake and I glanced at each other. Drake then slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and carried his suitcase over to them.

Those were our fake last names. These were the surnames we used only if we had no other options.

We talked to the two of them.

The girl said " You must be Drake and Henry. I'm Jean Grey." before sticking out her hand.

I looked at it. In our very large city, nobody shook hands save for businessmen. I hesitantly shook it.

The boy introduced himself as Scott Summers. Drake grunted and shook his hand too.

Little, ten-year-old Edward was just standing there. He wasn't old enough to do the big stuff but he was good for stealing, manipulation etc. He had straight blond-brown hair that was a bit messy and light brown eyes as he was wearing a striped T-shirt under a brown hoodie and stonewash jeans.

Cassie was only a year than us. She was African-American with black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a pink T-shirt under a blue hoodie with short jeans and Nikes.

The four of us got into this large van. There was this African- American with white hair and even more unnaturally, blue eyes. She was driving. In the passenger's seat, there was a man with wild blue hair wearing a leather jacket.

They introduced themselves as Ms. Munroe and Mr. Logan.

Jean said " Your parents must be nervous, seeing as you going to another city and all."

The three of us looked at each other and thought " Uh-Oh..."

Looks like the representative from Social Services never told our hosts that we didn't have parents. Time to tell some fibbers.

Drake said " Yeah, they were a bit freaked. But later, they thought that it was the best for me."

I said " My dad was more or less happy. My mom was crying tears of joy."

Cassie replied " My parents were concerned at first. But once I reassured them, they definitely wanted to me to go.

Edward said nothing, preferring to look out the window with his head on top of his arm.

Logan asked " Is this kid mute or something?"

I answered nervously "Err... no, Edward's just... shy, that's all."

The place we were staying at came into view. It looked more like a mansion than a house at all. There was a sign there that said " Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters".

Drake, Cassie, Edward and I looked at the mansion as we got out of the car.

Drake broke the silence by asking in complete surprise and shock "We're staying here?"

Jean nodded and said " Yes, this is the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."


End file.
